Color display devices, such as computer monitors and television sets, typically include thousands of individual pixels. A pixel is a discrete picture element that, for example, can generate a range of colors at a particular location on a display screen. Pixels are typically arranged in an array of columns and rows. Collectively, the pixels can be used to form an image. For example, each pixel corresponds to a dot, and a combination of thousands of dots having various different colors and intensities produces a viewable image on a display screen.
High dynamic range displays feature very high contrast and brightness characteristics that simulate the human vision experience of real life scenes through the ability to produce pixels that have a broader available intensity range than does a conventional display. High dynamic range displays offer a unique user experience especially in photography and cinema applications.